


take a chance, maybe two or three

by felixmillstone



Series: broken crown. [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: AU Where Felix is Actually The Chairman’s Son, Byzantium-born Felix AU, Pre-enlightened Maximillian DeSoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixmillstone/pseuds/felixmillstone
Summary: The last thing The Captain of the Unreliable expects is the son of Chairman Rockwell standing in front of them, out of breath and flustered.But here they were, the son of Chairman Rockwell standing in front of them … and clearing his throat.“…I’m Felix. And Ireallyneed your help.”—Alternatively, the ‘Felix isactuallythe son of Chairman Charles Rockwell and grew up as such’ AU.
Series: broken crown. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558453
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	take a chance, maybe two or three

**Author's Note:**

> > Max isn’t enlightened yet.  
> > Here is your spoiler warning.

It was supposed to be a quick visit. A land in, look around and get out. A show your face, but don’t try anything with the Board yet. A visit without fuss.

It was supposed to be a double check that everything’s working as it should be, and a visit to get a scope of Byzantium before it’s on the ‘hit list’ alongside other places with Board holding it up rather than the structures and citizens themselves. A look inside the fabled land of the great before they had a plot on how to tear it apart smug limb from smug limb. A curious visit, because the Captain of The Unreliable was nothing if not curious.

Max had decided it was his time to go out( _definitely_ not influenced by the chance to see ‘ **Board royalty** ’), and Ellie had designated herself as the second in command because she ‘was born and bred here, Cap. Not even the Vicar has that’. The Captain found it too obnoxious to argue with, not for lack of trying. The other crewmembers were to stay on board until they had a clear gauge of what the atmosphere was like, because they all knew if The Captain let them out for a free for all with an atmosphere of ‘ _kill on sight_ ’, there would be a wanted symbol over their heads _before_ they were planning for it. They only make a mistake like that once.

And really, the atmosphere was  _ nice _ . As nice as a place crawling with people complaining about how cheap the most expensive item is could be, at least. The place had sprats in more ways than one, citizens who were dirtied from simply existing as a Byzantium born. With all the shops shut up, windowed out and corned off, The Captain would go as far as to say that the world of Byzantium knew it too. Only those who were ready to be dirty enough that even the most powerful spray wouldn’t cleanse them seemed to survive, and even then it didn’t seem like a happy survival. Though The Captain wasn’t there to judge beyond what the easiest points of access were. They weren’t there to judge the men and women who decided that this was the hill to die on.

There were eyes on them the entire time, both judgemental and curious, but The Captain was more than used to it at this stage. They were branded the ‘ _psychopath who somehow passed fit to fly’_ , or something along those lines. Eyes were commonplace in their presence. The entire time, however, they could feel the  same pair of eyes on them. They knew it. It wasn’t some AD Drone. It wasn’t some guard. It wasn’t their paranoia. It was a very distinct feeling of a very distinct set of eyes. A feeling that they felt mimicked in themselves. Ironically, they would call that feeling _**Hope**_.

The crew do as they need to. It takes longer than they intended to, because they’re stopped along the way by someone who’s  _ adamant _ that the wonderful retirement plan is a sham - which The Captain would believe. There’s something off about Byzantium. Something more off than a place ran by puppets. They pick it up as another thing to investigate. ‘ _Curiosity killed the Raptidon_ ’, Max had chastised as The Captain marked it down, and they had snarked back with ‘ _satisfaction brought it back, Viccy_ ’.

Ellie made sure her parents still live in her childhood house, which they did(of course) and Max spent the entire time he wasn’t making a snide comment to  one of them gushing about the Board. It’s standard, for all the factors considered. And it’s quick, even with the stopping and starting.

Until they’re all about to board the Unreliable.

Footsteps come up heavy behind them, and they’re turning to stare the culprit of the sound directly in the face. They catch eyes and instantly, they know it’s  **_those_** eyes . The eyes that had been following them the entire time. There’s no mistaking a sensation like this.

A sensation that huge change is about to happen. Change for the best.

“H—“

The person starts, panting and out of breath. He pauses, leaning down and putting his hands on his thighs as he tries to collect himself. “Law—“ He manages to get out, his hair breaking from the greased gel and curling to his forehead. A hand moves from pressing against his thighs, and it grasps the edge of his collar. His outfit, for as disheveled as  _ he _ is, is pristine. It’s tight at the collar(or should be, in pulling it away from his neck for ventilation, the button popped off), and the waistcoat seems to be hugging in all the right places. Fitted. Entirely Board. It almost stinks.

No one else seems to have noticed who _exactly_ it is. Not even Max. “Give me a sec’. I hate these outfits.”

He straightens up, flapping his collar still. In the moment he reaches The Captain’s eyes again, there’s two gasps from behind them.

The last thing The Captain had expected when landing here was the son of Chairman Rockwell to be standing in front of them, out of breath and flustered.

But here they were, the son of Chairman Rockwell standing in front of them, out of breath and flustered. (And clearing his throat.)

“…I’m Felix. Which— which I guess you know. And I  _ really _ need your help.”

“…By the Architect.” It’s Max who speaks in response, and The Captain has half a mind to hit him in the nose with the back of their pistol.

Felix doesn’t seem to notice the stars in Max’s eyes, thankfully, continuing on like nothing was said. “Well. I think _everyone_ needs your help. But I, specifically, need your help.” The words that are spoken seem rehearsed, but jumbled all the same. It _must_ be training. It  has to be.

“Right.” The Captain starts before Max can interject. “And… what. Exactly do you need help with?” They’re on edge. They know that Felix has to know that they know about Phineas. It’s probably going to be another Board member thinking they can buy them out. It’s the **_Chairman’s son_**. Of course that’s what’s going to happen. They’re ready.

“I need help getting out of this place.”

“N— You— What?” The Captain falters. They’d prepared to answer with a ‘ _No, fuck off, and tell your dad to shove it_ ’.

“That’s your ship, right?” A hand waves (gracefully?) towards The Unreliable. “I saw it dock. We don’t… really get things that ai- aren’t shipments.”

“—This is our ship. Sir. Mr. Rockwell—“ Max speaks for The Captain. For once, they’re grateful for it. They can’t seem to find the words they need to ask any questions. Their throat dried with shock.

The Chairman’s son was asking an Outlaw for a ride out of his home planet.

This is _str_ —

“—Straight out of a serial. I know. And please, Law is  _ begging _ you not to call me that _ever_ again, Vicar. I’m Felix.”

Taking a look that one would have after being slapped in the face, Max nods. He says nothing else. There’s a beat between The Captain speaking and Felix speaking, and it’s enough to have Felix’s expression turn from hope to dismay. The Captain feels bile in their throat as they watch Felix scramble for a response. Instead of allowing it, they raise a hand. Instantly, Felix stops.

“We’re going to have an interview. Right now.”

“…Uh. Cap? Are you—“ Ellie goes to interject, but  something  happens that The Captain misses and she doesn’t finish the sentence.

The emotions that pass Felix’s face are fleeting. Ellie’s comment seems to contribute to them, but none of them settle for long enough for anyone to identify. Training. Evidently. “An interview. Right. Hit me.”

All three of The Unreliable’s current members off board seem to falter at that. That’s not Board talk. ‘ _Hit me?_ ’? The Captain can hear Max rustling, itching to say something. Evidently he’s smart enough not to.

“— First:,” The Captain starts, not allowing anyone else to fill the silence with a comment. “…What ‘help’?”

“Can’t say. If they hear me—“ A sudden paling graces Felix’s skin. He looks as though he’s about to be sick. “— If they hear me, I’m dead. _**Shit**_. I’m dead if this goes wrong.”

For all it’s worth, that’s an answer enough for them. They needed to know the risks here, and just how real they were. They needed to know that Felix wasn’t just faking to be a rebel for the sake of getting a location, for the sake of getting on his fathers good side, for the sake of some sick entertainment that was controlled. And unfortunately, you can’t fake a look like Felix is donning right now.

“Try and calm down.” It’s actually Ellie, of all the people in the galaxy, that says something. “We can’t hide you if you throw up.”

The comment seems to actually have Felix nodding and letting out a heavy sigh alongside the tension in his body. Ellie seems to know that The Captain’s already made a choice. Sometimes, just sometimes, they’re thankful for her perceptive nature.

“…Second, then: why us?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Everyone knows you. I mean— not everyone. But anyone who has a reason to be off this lawforsaken place does.”

And there was their curiosity. There was a story there. There was a fight there that wasn’t just born from wanting to be off Byzantium. There was not only the thing that Felix needed help with, but something inside of Felix that burned with a passion. It was passion that The Unreliable needs.

“…So you have connections?”

“Some that’ll shock you, Boss.”

Somehow, Boss sounds  _ real _ good coming from the son of the Chairman’s mouth.

“Hm. You’re gonna have to change your name. I think The Board will have a few issues with you suddenly disappearing.”

“…Don’t worry. I got it covered.  _ Millstone _ .” He even brings his hands up, presenting the name like it was some huge revelation. “It was my mom’s name.”

No one seems to argue. The statement has everyone, in fact, warming. The trip turning from a quick and easy move to a slowed and suddenly complicated trip didn’t seem all that bad. Even with extra baggage.

Somehow, as The Unreliable opens and accepts another member, andThe Captain knows that the mission they set out to do was about to change forever…

They don’t care. All things considered, they don’t care. It’ll be worth it.

It has to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> So… I kind of have a lot planned for this AU(a lot of snippets & overarching backstories and such) if there’s interest! Feel free to drop a comment, let me know what you think and all that. Feedback is always great!
> 
> edit; i also have a tumblr now: [ millstonespecial. ](https://millstonespecial.tumblr.com/)


End file.
